


World War Gallagher

by presleyj



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, angry debbie, debbie and mickey bonding, world war gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presleyj/pseuds/presleyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey walks into the Gallagher house one night and right into the middle of a massive fight between Debbie & Carl. Once Carl storms out, Mickey is left with a distraught teenage girl who he has no idea what to do with. Mickey tries to help her in his own way.</p>
<p>Ian watches the encounter from the top of the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World War Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the summer, before any season 5, so it will probably make sense taking place more during season 4. It's winter and Mickey just started staying at the Gallaghers. He hasn't really interacted much with them thus far. 
> 
> Also, this isn't beta'd so there is probably some mistakes
> 
> ______
> 
> I'm still getting the hang of this whole writing thing. This is one of the first one's I've written. Don't know how I feel about it. But any comments, kudos, tips, or tricks would be much appreciated! :)

From his spot on his bed upstairs Ian could hear the commotion going on downstairs in the living room. He could tell from the raised voices that it was a fight between his younger siblings. Ian could also tell that it was a fight that was escalating very quickly. Since Fiona was working, Lip was at school for the night and Mickey would be finishing up at the Alibi right now, Ian figured he ought to go down and break it up before the fight reached its climax.

Reluctantly, Ian put down his notebook and got up, making his way down the stairs that entered the Gallagher living room. But once he turned the corner of the stairs he heard the front door slam and in walked Mickey, already stripping off his big winter coat. About to throw his coat on the couch, Mickey froze at the sight of the two young Gallaghers screaming at each other. Ian, curious to see how this played out, sat down on the top step to watch.

_____

It was fucking freezing on his walk back from the Alibi. Mickey was starting to loose feeling in his feet. Silently cursing his own stupidity for not wearing more articles of clothing, he made his way up the Gallagher's front steps. Before turing the handle he could her voices inside but Mickey being as cold and he was, was only paying attention to getting inside the warmth of the house and climbing into Ian's (and now his) warm bed.

Entering the house and walking through the entryway and into the living room talking off his coat Mickey froze. Sudden realization hit him and it dawned on Mickey that he had just walked in to a World War, Gallagher style.

It seemed like neither Carl nor Debbie noticed him walk in, too wrapped up in their heated argument. Mickey tried to take in the rest of his surroundings. The youngest Gallagher, what was his name? Louis? Lionel? Lucas? Liam! Liam was sitting on the floor holding an empty cup and looked like her was trying to get the last drops out of the bottom. Looking over to the coffee table it appeared that said contents of the cup, now in Liam's hand, was spilled all over the table, dripping onto the carpet.Mickey frantically glanced around the house hoping to see another Gallagher coming to deal with this shit. Mickey's hopes sank after triple checking, realizing that no one was around. Not too long after Mickey realized he was alone with this shit storm he saw Debbie out of the corner of his eye lunge at her younger brother and made a snap decision.

Jumping between the two siblings, Mickey grabbed the fuming redhead around the arms to keep her from lunging at her brother again.

"EY! WHOA! What the fuck is going on?!" The angry older boy yelled over Debbie's screams of annoyance from being held back from tearing her brother's throat out.

Carl, already backing up a few paces, just shrugged and said, "Beats me, she's nutso. I bet it's her time of the month, man"

"IT IS NOT! YOU RUINED IT! IT'S DUE TOMORROW AND IT'S WRECKED. YOU JACKASS!"

Debbie continued to struggle against Mickey's solid grip on her.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DOUCHEBAG!"

Still having no idea what the fuck was going on, Mickey kept a strong hold on the Gallagher while frantically looking around for help. He knew he should have never gotten himself into this.

_____

From his perch on the stairs Ian peaked around the banister to see the scene unfolding before him. He knew he should probably interfere but he couldn't stop the curious feeling creeping up on him. He really wanted to see how the angry, grumpy brunet did with the situation. So Ian stayed where he was, feeling slightly guilty about the panicked look that just came across Mickey's face. He was far too intrigued to rescue his boyfriend just yet.

_____

Mickey was running through different scenarios in his head trying to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. He was brought out of his thoughts by Carl speaking

"Oh whatever, it looked like shit anyways. I probably helped it."

It was all over then.

Debbie screamed and lunged for her younger brother again. Trying her hardest to claw at any part of him she could reach with Mickey still holding her back.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"Jesus Christ!" At that point Mickey was even looking at the toddler for help, who was still sitting on the ground at their feet. Liam watched the scene in front of him with an amused grin on his little face. Mickey could see that Carl was about to reply to Debbie's threat which would only make the restrained girl that much more angry.

"Christ kid! Shut the fuck up!" yelled Mickey who just wanted Debbie to calm down so he could let her go. His arms were starting to hurt.

"But why? It's not like-"

"Do you have a death wish?! Piss off! Go outside and terrorize someone else! I don't give a shit!"

At Mickey's warning, Carl grabbed all his winter stuff and left the house. Slamming the door for good measure. Even after the door shut Mickey still kept his grip on the seething redheaded girl who was quiet now, but breathing heavily.

"If I let you go, you gonna turn 'round and claw my eyes out?"

"No," Debbie managed to growl out. Mickey loosened his grip and little and when he didn't feel Debbie attempt any more violence her let her go completely. She immediately sank down on the couch, clearly exhausted from all her shouting and struggling against Mickey's death grip.

An awkward silence came over them when Mickey noticed that Debbie was crying. Definitely out of his comfort zone and not knowing what to do, Mickey turned away to start walking towards the kitchen. When his back was turned he heard the girl's small voice behind him.

"He ruined it Mickey. What do I do? I'm gonna fail."

Talking wasn't one of Mickey's strengths and he wasn't sure what to do either.

"I, uhh..." the flustered thug fumbled around with his words, trying to form a proper sentence that could possibly help the younger girl. He couldn't. Scratching the back of his head he asked "What happened? Like what made you go ape shit an' all?"

"I had to do a collage for our group project for school. My two other friends were doing the research part and they asked if I would do the picture part. I thought I would do a really cool collage and then do a write up on them all and they would love it. I just finished it and left it here to dry on the coffee table and Carl the dickface just spilt his whole glass of juice all over it."

She said it all in one big rush, but the good thing about being with Ian Gallagher was that he had gotten really good at understanding fast talkers by now so he pretty much caught the gist of what she said. But it didn't mean he knew what to do about any of it. He glanced at the pictures, still soaked with red liquid. When he looked back at Debbie there were fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

_For fuck sakes._

Mickey walked a few steps closer and stood awkwardly at the end of the couch where Debbie now sat holding her wet clump of pictures. 

"Uh, can't ya you know, just make a new one or some shit?" Fuck Mickey hated this. He was looking anywhere to avoid making eye contact with the distraught young girl in front of him. 

"No!" Debbie glared at him, threw her project on the table and leaned down to pick up Liam who had walked over to her. "I printed all these pictures at the library and it's closed at this time. I have to hand it in first thing tomorrow morning. I don't have time to go tomorrow and make a new one. The girls are going to hate me!"

"Who gives a fuck what those girls think?" Mickey asked, generally confused.

"I do!"

Mickey will never understand teenage girls or how their brains managed to work. 

He didn't know what it was but even though Debbie's brain confused him, Mickey found himself walking around to sit on the couch next to her. Mickey didn't really know Ian's siblings that well, except Lip and fuck him. But out of the limited time spent around them so far he could probably tolerate Debbie the most. And seeing her upset like this did something to him, he wanted to try and help her. Not that he had a flying fuck how. 

_____

Seeing that Debs had calmed down a little and Mickey was sitting with his back to the stairs, Ian quietly moved down a few steps to get a better view of the two. He could physically see how uncomfortable Mickey was. His muscles were all tense and he didn't know what to do with his hands. They kept fidgeting in his lap or reaching up to scratch his head or rub his neck. Watching Mick like this was starting to make Ian feel really guilty for not helping him out of the situation where he so very clearly didn't want to be in. 

Normally Ian would come to his rescue by now. But seeing Mickey with his sibling was different. Regularly Mickey just acted like he hated all the Gallaghers. They all annoyed him, Ian knew that because the older boy complained about it every day. However, watching him interact with Debbie right now it certainly seemed like that wasn't the case. 

Even though he didn't like kids and he sure as hell didn't know what to do when they cried, it appeared Mickey was trying to calm down Ian's little sister somehow. He was being gentle with her. As gentle as a Milkovich got. That act alone kept Ian where he was. Ian may feel guilty for not helping Mickey out, but it was also turning him on a little, seeing a side of Mickey that Ian so rarely witnessed.

_____

"Well, I...uh," Mickey had literally no idea what to do to help the distressed Gallagher who was looking at him to help her. Fuck. This was so not his forte. "The fuck if I know what to do. I never even finished school. Let 'lone did any of the fucking work."

He glanced out at Debbie, still hold Liam, and saw her eyes start to get glassy again. Like fuck if he could handle another round of tears.

Looking around Mickey grabbed Liam's blanket off the floor and started patting the soaking project.

"Maybe it won't look as bad if it wasn't fucking soaking with juice?"

Debbie watched as the neighbourhood delinquent tried to recover the artwork while Liam started to wiggle to get his blanket from Mickey. When most of the moisture was absorbed Mickey held it up to show her.

"There kid, it doesn't look as shitty now. Got anything to dry it all?"

"Hold on!" Debbie set Liam down, who took his now red stained blanket from Mickey, and ran through the kitchen and bounded up the stairs. Mickey stayed where he was watching Liam and then decided to move the mess to the kitchen counter. 

A few minutes later Debbie came flying down the stairs with a hair dryer. Mickey raised his eyebrows and nodded at her. Debbie unplugged the blender to plug in the dryer and started to work. Leaning with his elbows on the counter Mickey watched hoping to whatever God there was that this worked. It only took about 3 minutes for the picture to dry completely. Debbie held it up and frowned. It was still and off shade of red from the juice and it faded somewhat from the heat of the dryer. 

"Hey, there ya go! Good as new," Mickey said, pushing off the counter and walking over to Debbie. 

"But it's still stained in places"

"So? Say it's fucking artistic or some shit."

"I dunno. I don't think the girls are gonna like it..."

"Who gives a shit? If anyone says a word about it tell me and I'll show 'em some art." And Mickey held up his knuckles, the FUCK-U-UP clearly visible.

At that Debbie's mood changed automatically. Her face broke into a huge grin and she ran at Mickey and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Mickey!"

The older boy was taken off guard by the sudden affection and didn't know what to do, his whole body tensed. He stood there with his arms pinned to his sides until Debbie released him and he let out a long held breath.

"I'm gonna go down and show V" Debbie said as she quickly grabbed the picture off the counter and ran to the living room. 

"Keep that shit away from your shithead brother if he's there" yelled Mickey, standing in the kitchen still, bewildered as to what just happened.

Debbie picked up her younger brother, "Come on Liam. Let's go show V my very artistic collage!" She grabbed both of their coats and rushed towards the front door, but not before seeing Ian, now on the stairs landing. "Ian! Look at my project! Carl ruined it but Mickey helped fix it!"

"It looks great Debs" Ian called after her as she left. 

At the mention of Ian's name Mickey was brought out of his daze and his head snapped towards where Ian was standing.

_____

When Mickey and his sister moved to the kitchen Ian thought it would be safe to move all the way down to the landing and observe from there. Watching Debs lave, Ian got up off the stairs and looked towards the kitchen where Mickey was. Mickey who was was clearly pissed if the look on his face was any indication. 

"What the fuck Ian! Were you here the whole fucking time?!"

"Yes" Ian's smirk was slowly growing on his face.

"And you were watching the whole thing?!"

"I was"

"And you didn't think to maybe come and help me the fuck out?" Mickey's eyebrows were getting higher and higher the more angry he got. Walking towards Mickey now Ian was trying to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriend's anger. 

"Well, I definitely thought about it. But it seemed to me that you really had it covered."

"You left me to deal with this shit on my own? You're fucking dead to me Gallagher" And with that the older boy turned around and stormed upstairs. Ian bound up the opposite set of stairs and still beat Mickey up due to his long legs. He met Mickey in the doorway of the bedroom.

Ian reached for Mickey and grabbed his hips and pushed him against the door jam.

"Get the fuck off me Gallagher"

In response Ian just pressed up closer to Mickey.

Mickey tried using his free hands to push the giant redhead off him. However, Ian's years of training and working out for the army had the older boy beat. He grabbed Mickey's wrists with his own hands while keeping him pinned to the door jam with his body. He brought Mickey's wrists down to his sides and placed his hands back on Mickey's hips while still keeping his grip on his wrists. 

"Why would you do that you fuckin' dick. You handle that shit better than I can."

"Because," Ian's face got closer to Mickey's and he tilted his head to start kissing the side of Mickey's neck. "It was kind of hot seeing the big brother side of you, seeing as it wasn't your own family. Especially since you always say you hate my siblings."

"I do hate your siblings" Mickey spat out, but he had stopped struggling against Ian's hold.

"Oh no. I think you might have a soft spot for one." The words were mumbled between kisses on Mickey's neck and he was making his way up to his jaw.

"Whatever, fuck you man. Someone had to do somethin' or there woulda been one less Gallagher to worry 'bout and seeing as you're completely fucking useless."

Ian pulled away and Mickey glared at Ian for the loss of contact even if he was still pissed at him. Ian was looking at the short boy's eyes, smirking again.

"Well I was on my way down and you walked in. Was kinda interested as to what you would do"

Mickey raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"How the hell did I do fuckhead?"

"Well you were so cute all flustered and tense and scared. Not knowing what to do." Ian lightly pressed his hips harder against Mickey's. "I could actually see your brain working to try and figure out how to help Debs. It was adorable."

During that time Ian's mouth made it's way back to Mickey's neck and this time Mickey moved his head to give Ian more room. He tried to stifle a moan with no success. 

"In that case dickhead, you owe me big time for averting World War Gallagher"

For the second time Ian pulled away to find Mickey with his eyebrows raised, but now he had a smirk on his face and was biting his bottom lip in a teasing way. Ian gave one final roll of his hips against Mickey's before pushing off him and towards the bed.

"Oh I plan on it, Mick"

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr and say hi!  
> http://livingmylifethroughbooks.tumblr.com


End file.
